Puppy Love
by Tottering Fool
Summary: Fiona Swan is the 13 year old sister of Bella. She is your typical pre-teen with a crush on unattainable Jacob Black. But after a simple walking in a room changes her life as she is imprinted on by none other than Jacob. My second young imprinting Jacob/OC
1. Prologue to my life

**WooHoo! New story! I'd like you all to meet Fiorella 'Fiona' Swan. She is the antsy one. Don't call her Fiorella or she will curse all of her pre-teen antsy onto you… You don't want that trust me. PS. Takes place in New Moon and beyond.**

_They say for every boy and girl  
There's just one love in this whole world  
And I know I found mine  
_

Had I always been in love with Jacob Black? Psh, no. There had been a time where my diary was filled with hearts around the Carter brother's names and even Jesse McCartney's and I had posters around my room with Zac Efron and Dylan and Cole Sprouse. But that all changed when Jacob started coming around with big goo-goo eyes for my big sis. Maybe it was the fact that he was totally in love with my sister and so he was unattainable or the fact that he had a nice personality under that smokin' hot piece of hard muscles he called his body.

_The heavenly touch of your embrace  
Tells me no one could take your place  
Ever in my heart_

But as soon as I started drooling like a dog at the sight of him I knew I was done for. It would obviously end up in heartbreak because he was pro-Bella and obviously into the whole cougar thing. I mean all I wanted to do was bash Bella's face in for totally taking Jacob from me, though I guess she didn't do that since I never had him, but the point is still there.

_Young love, first love_  
_Filled with deep devotion_  
_Young love, our love_  
_We share with deep emotion_

But then one day out of the blue I walk into Bella's room, without knocking of course, and bada-bing bada-boom he's staring at me like when I saw that new purse in Port Angeles. He then starts muttering about why he felt so connected and something about eyes that I just don't understand that all I want to do is just leave the room and scream in my pillow for no reason.

_Just one kiss from your sweet lips_  
_Will tell me that our love is real_  
_And I can feel that it's true_  
_For we will vow to one another_  
_There will never be another_  
_Love for you or for me_

And then now he's coming over every day it almost seems like, constantly staring at me in wonder which I already get enough from with Bella staring at me like I just killed her cat or something. Pretty sure she is going to murder me in my sleep. Next thing I know I am behind him on a motorcycle and talking crazy about wolves, packs, and something about imprinting. This is all too much for a 13 year old girl to take. I am just used to having the one-sided, unrequited love story.

_Young love, first love  
Filled with deep devotion  
Young love, our love  
We share with deep emotion  
_

**Review and tell me what you think. I want to know if you will like this or not. I think it will be fun!**


	2. Mike Newton Wannabee

**A special thanks to my beta 1h2a34 who has awesomely taken on this story as well! :)**

When I first met Jacob Black I really didn't think much of it. Even though I was two, and I though making spit bubbles out of my own spit was awesome. I really can't be held to accountable for that. But now I am 13 years old and officially a teenager, or a teeny-bopper, whichever you prefer. And I know better, I know now that Jacob Black is totally the bees' knees.

Crushing on Jacob Black was like liking the super cute quarterback senior when you are just the lowly little freshman. Or, in my case, crushing on your older sister's best friend,who is also madly in love with said sister. The only affection I got from Jacob Black was a pinched cheek or a pat on the shoulder for knowing the names and positions of his favorite baseball team (which I spent the whole night before studying up on… total waste of time!)

I have tried everything to get this boy's attention. Ranging from Cute skirts, painting my nails, more attention on lip-gloss, and even perfecting my flirty laugh! But nada, nothing, zilch. Instead he's just foaming at the mouth for Bella.

I seriously give up on love! It totally sucks! It seems like I had a better chance with the Sprouse brothers than with this dude.

Just thinking about this made me fall deep into depression.

"DAD!" I yelled out, still lying in my bed.

"What is it Fiona?" He called up to me. "Are you up and getting ready for school?"

I groaned into my pillow, almost verging of screaming in it.

"No I can't, darkness has swept into my soul and, I cannot leave this bedroom nor face the sun today!" I yelled back down to him. Next, I heard his heavy footsteps up the stairs and walking over to my bedroom door, opening it.

"Well good thing the sun isn't out today so you won't have to face it, but it is your sister's birthday so you do have to get up and go to school." Dad replied. Evil man cop.

"Yeah, do it for me." Bella piped in leaning on my door frame.

"So not helping here sis." I growled at her. She's lucky that it's her birthday…

"Get up now, Fiorella." Dad said and walked out of my room. Ooh calling by the first full name, he's so serious.

"It's Fiona!" I yelled behind him, wanting the last word.

Bella turned around and started heading to her room, but I called her back.

"Is your hunky, albino boyfriend going to give me a ride to my torture, or will I have to get a ride?" I asked her. I pouted out my lip just a bit and gave her an innocent look.

"Depends." Was all she said.

"On?" I asked.

"If you get your butt up and get ready on time then yes." She smirked. Oh I see Bella got jokes now. "But I am driving today so you only get me ,if you are ready in 30."

As a reply I threw a pillow at her.

/

"So are we going out for dinner tonight to celebrate your you-know-what?" I asked on our way to my middle school which was conveniently on the way to her school.

"Nope," She answered, "I am going to be with Edward at his house tonight."

"Of course you are, and I bet I am not invited to the Cullen's house either right?" I questioned cynically. I swear it's like they are hiding something there.

"Sorry." Oh yeah such a sincere apology. Ever since those stupid Cullen's came into my sister's life things have changed between us. I don't like change.

"Yeah I bet." I snapped. We arrived at my hell, and I opened the door and got out but not before I heard Bella call out,

"Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday."

"Whatever!" I yelled back but mumbled quietly, "Not like you deserve it."

I seriously should have stayed home.

I walked into the main entrance of my middle school and headed straight to my locker to put my books inside of it. I swear it only the beginning of the year,but my backpack feels like I have 50 pounds in it. When it was opened I was greeted with the sight of my totally decked out locker. I had multiple photos of various celebrity crushes ranging from Zac Efron to Clive Owen. But one picture stood out the most. It was at eye level with hearts drawn all over it and it had one sharpie X on it. A picture of Bella, Jacob, and I. Guess who had the X on her face. One hint, she's not me!

I sighed happily at the picture. It was a picture of us on the couch while Billy and Dad were watching the baseball game. Though Jacob was totally looking at Bella in it I still loved it.

"Sup Phoenix!" I heard someone say. I sighed again but in agitation and turned around.

"Hello Kyle." I said distastefully. The Mike Newton wannabee just smiled at me.

"You heading to class?" He asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"No I am going to head home Kyle." I sarcastically replied. Poor puppy looked so confused. Now I did roll my eyes at him. "Yes I am going to head to class." Be nice Fiona. "Wanna join me." A smile grew on his lips.

"Yeah I would love to Fiona!" He practically screamed. I regret it now! I took a deep breath and started walking.

Awkward silence for a few seconds before he opened his mouth again.

"So have you thought about seeing a movie this weekend?" He asked me, though it was more like hinting.

"Kyle, you know I don't plan that far ahead." I said. He nodded.

"If you want to we should go, you know together." He kept going.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I replied.

There, that was my good deed of the day.

**Well, you like the first real chapter? **

**Review and let me know!**


	3. Tears and Sundaes

**Thanks to my beta 1h2a34 for getting this done so quickly! :)**

**Fiona POV.**

When I got home from the worst possible day of school ever, I was almost dead on my feet. School has always taken the energy out of me. I am pretty sure school sucked all joy out of my life. And to add more salt to my ever increasing wound, I saw Bella's truck in the driveway when I arrived. She totally could have given me a ride home from school if she really loved me.

I entered the house to find her and Edward snuggling on the couch watching some stupid movie. They were so wrapped up in each other I highly doubted that they even noticed I had arrived.

"Hello Fiona." A silky voice said. Even me who had the heart of stone, to anyone who wasn't Jacob Black, couldn't resist the shiver that my body unwilling produces when he speaks. Curse him and his otherworldly beauty. If I wasn't such a Jacob woman I would totally be crushing all over that.

"Sup Edward." I replied and swallowed the squeak that threatened to burst out of my mouth.

"Fiona! Edward and I are watching Romeo and Juliet, would you like to join us." Bella asked. I swallowed a bit of bile that was in my mouth.

"Tempting but I'll have to pass. Uh, maybe later." I laughed at myself. I really didn't want to be a part of the whole Edward-Bella love fest right now. I'd rather just go up to my room and drown my broken heart in a little Celine Dion, or if I really want to get crazy I'll get some grape juice in a wine glass and pretend it's wine. But I hope I am not _that_ pathetic.

"So I gotta go!" I said and flew up the stairs into my bedroom. I entered my room and shut the door in hopes to stop any sounds coming from the downstairs area passing through my poor virgin ears. While I was running up the stairs I heard Bella giggle, and I practically had to swallow my tongue in hopes to not throw up my lunch.

I threw my backpack onto my bed and turned on my stereo to Jesse McCartney. Since I was deprived of all Jacob Black hotness I might as well turn to my second best option, my McCartney man. Since my heart was still broken from my realization from this morning I really needed some lovin'.

I jumped onto my bed as the first song started and had my head banging to it already. I opened my math book to my assigned work for the night, and I read and reread the question about a billion times. I could practically see my brain coughing and wheezing. Stupid Pre-Algebra…Who cares about what X is? How is this going to be helpful in my future of being Mrs. Jacob Black?! What I really needed to know is the technique of brushing his long luxurious hair and how to give awesome back massages. I shook my head slightly in hopes to bring me out of my stupor, and I wiped the drool that was threatening to drop from the corner of my mouth.

I went back to the question and debated if I should go downstairs and ask either Bella or Edward, but I was too afraid to.

Seconds later I heard two sets of feet walking up the stairs and head to my bedroom door followed by a knock. It's like they read my mind! Bella popped her head through the door.

"Hey I am heading over to Edward's for the evening." She stated. I looked up to her and nodded.

"Okay, see you later?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Might be later, passed your bedtime." She answered. My eyes raised in horror. Oh my gosh, she did not just say I had a bedtime in front of Edward!

"Psh! I don't have a bedtime! Bella you are crazy!" I sputtered out. I was so close to hyperventilating. She is so embarrassing; you cannot take her anywhere…

"Oh yeah sorry." She said and I frowned. Make it more obvious why don't 'cha Bella. "So I'll be home late,so maybe you and Charlie can have pizza, or something, for dinner."

"Sure, sounds good. Haven't had pizza in forever since you started making us eat healthy." I replied. I looked back down at my math homework and read the question over again.

"Do you need help with that?" She asked me.

"No thanks Bella." I said and continued to read the question.

"Okay." Was all she said and walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye Fiona." I heard Edward say. I repressed a sigh.

"Goodbye Edward."

I heard him walk down the stairs and the front door shut. Then I felt tears burn my eyes.

/

An hour later I hear the door open again and Dad call up to Bella and me.

"Just me Dad." I shouted down. Seconds later he's at my door.

"Where's Bells?" He asked, and I groaned.

"With Edward, and we shouldn't wait up for her either." I growled out.

"Well, so much for our surprise dinner then." Dad sighed softly. I rolled my eyes.

"We told her about it a week ago. It wasn't a surprise; she just forgot or had better plans." I said. Dad blew out some air and ran his finger through his hair. He walked over to the side of my bed and sat down. I scooted over so I would sit next to him.

"Should I go cancel the reservations then?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Heck no! I still want that sundae for the birthday kid." I exclaimed. I moved over to math book and shut it.

"It's not your birthday though." I was so tempted to flick his forehead. But I just substituted it with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.

"They don't know that!"

**Here it is! **

**Review and let me know if you liked it!**


	4. Hogger

**Thanks to 1h2a34 for being awesome and editing this super-duper fast! **

A couple hours later we arrived back home with full stomachs and chocolate stained lips. Even though Bella unintentionally dampened the mood for the evening that chocolaty sundae brought it up a bit, even if I had to suffer through that unbearable birthday song. I cringe just even thinking about it.

I went up to my room and put my math homework that I totally didn't do (I'll just have Kyle do it for me) in my backpack and got ready for bed.

As I finished up I turned the hallway light on, and I left my door open a crack to let some light in. Just because I am thirteen doesn't mean I can't be afraid of the dark. I turned and jumped into bed while snuggling up in my blankets and getting all nice and cozy. Just as I was about to fall in dream about Jacob and I, I hear Bella 'quietly' walking up the stairs. When she is walking past my room I stop her.

"Have a good time?" I asked her. I was debating if I was going to make her guilty about ditching us for her boyfriend.

"Kind of." She answered mysteriously. I squinted my eyes at her. If I wasn't so tired I would totally be interrogating her. I then noticed her bandage on her arm.

"What happed to your arm?" I questioned.

"Paper cut." She responded. I was just too tired to care.

/

Well Bella is all about disappearing these days! I arrived home later than usual thanks to a study session to raise up my stupid math grade,and I see a ton of cop cars and people surrounding my house. At first I thought that someone died in my house or that there was a break-in, but I came to find out that Bella's missing.

Dad has a couple guys looking around the forest around my house in hopes that she was just walking and got clumsy. I had to leave where my dad was because of their conversations they were having. Talk about Debbie Downers! Keep positive people!

As I sit on my front porch stairs biting away on my nails to satisfy my nerves I hear someone sit down next to me. I usually would notice someone sitting by me, but at the moment I was a bit preoccupied.

But then a delicious smell came across my nose.

"Hey Fiorella." Jacob…

"Hey Jacob." I said. Normally, I would totally start drooling and possibly even hyperventilating, but like I said before I was a bit preoccupied.

"I saw you over here alone, and if my older sister was missing I wouldn't really want to be alone. So here I am." He said and smiled softly at me. Oh God Jacob, you are so considerate, I love you.

"Thanks Jacob." I sighed out and smiled lazily at him. Maybe I should start crying…Maybe he'll hug me.

"Welcome! I haven't seen you guys in a while. Too bad I don't go to Forks High,so I could see Bella more." My smile faltered a bit. "And you of course." Yeah right.

"I am going to be a freshman next year, aren't you going to be a senior." I hinted. He could be the cute senior dating the meek freshman, aka me.

"Yep I am. What's Bella doing after high school?" He asked.

Moving far, far, far away I hope. "I don't know." I said shrugging. He just nods.

"That's cool I guess." Jacob replied.

"Charlie I have her." I looked over to see some big guy carrying Bella, and she didn't look very good. I turn to Jacob to tell him, but he's already gone.

Normally, I would totally be sarcastic and yell out "Nice talkin' to you too." But it didn't seem like the right thing to say. See I am not always a total jerk.

I got off the stairs and ran up to Dad who now has Bella in his arms. She looked so pale and ghostly almost not alive. I look up and notice Jacob in a deep stare with the guy who found Bella. Dad started to walk Bella inside, and I was so tempted to stay out here and keep talking with Jacob, but my stupid sisterly affection for Bella caused me to rip my eyes away from Jacob and follow my dad inside. Hardest decision in my life.

Dad laid her on the couch and called her name repeatedly but she just does nothing. Almost like she was in shock. Seconds later she starts mumbling like a crazy person, and Dad leans down to hear what she is saying.

He looks up to me and says, "The Cullen's left."

/

Months pass by slowly when you are watching you sister deteriorate every day. Her depression has got to all of us, and I barely think of anything sarcastic to brighten the mood. I know Dad is getting sick of it and frankly so am I. I don't think anyone should let someone affect your life like that. Though I don't know if that rule applies to a certain guy named Jacob. Edward was an awesome guy, but leaving Bella like this makes me dislike him a tiny bit more every day.

I have only one bright light in my life. And if it wasn't here I probably would have to be committed. Dad has the maturity to handle all of this sadness and well Bella is the one causing it. But I can hardly handle it anymore! But Jacob, my light, is the only saving grace.

A few times a week Jacob would come to the house to check on Bella and would stay around for a couple minutes hoping for her to break from this spell she had been in. Though nothing ever happened he was persistent. I would admire it more if he came over to see me also.

But when he was over we would chat a bit. Though, of course, most of the topics were about Bella and how she was doing. If she wasn't my sister I would probably hate her, but all I can resort to is jealousy.

/

**It's starting to pick up… **

**Review!**


	5. Second Coming

**Unedited. **

Weeks pass and there was no change in Bella's demeanor. Dad had mentioned to me a few times that he was thinking of sending Bella back to Mom's in Florida and if I wanted to join her. All I could think was 'hell to the freaking no!' But my dad would have an aneurysm if I swore in front of him so I just responded with a 'heck to the freaking no!' See, aneurysm avoided! I'm pretty sure she went out with her friend to a movie or something a few days back but I hadn't heard or seen anything different about her.

But one day while I was watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Disney Channel I heard the front door close and the sound of feet walking across the floor to the stairs. I have to admit I was a bit scared for a few seconds. Dad was nowhere near the end of his shift and Bella's walk was more like a sliding of feet across the hardwood, like she was dragging her feet on the ground, she didn't even have the energy to pick her feet up.

I turn my head to see a Bella with a hop in her step and my jaw dropped. She glanced over at me and gave me the strangest of looks. I would have given me a strange look too! See Bella like this must of made me look like I had just witnessed the second coming!

"… Bella?" I somehow managed to say.

"Yeah?" She _said, _there was actual emotion! It didn't sound like a groan or a mumble.

"Are you okay?" My. Mind. Is. Blown.

"Yeah I am. What about you? How was school?" She answered. I was surprised my brain didn't just die right there.

"Fine." Was all I could really say, my mind was trying to catch up with what I am seeing. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"I just grabbing a heavier jacket and then I am going to the Black's to see if Jacob could help me with something. " All I got from that was 'going to the Black's to see if Jacob.' Finally! A reasonable reason to see Jacob!

"Can I come?" I practically screamed. Bella looked a bit taken aback at my outburst.

"Maybe another time, I have to see him about some stuff." Way to be cryptic Bella! Oh my God! What if she totally dating Jacob or something! My life would be over!

A great thing about being an annoying little sister is you get to use annoying little sister actions like…

"Don't make me call Dad."

/*/*/

I was humming and drumming my fingers on my lap during the drive to the Black residence. Excitement was practically pouring out of me. I was on my way to see Jacob Black aka the hottest thing in the entire world!

Was I feeling guilty that for the first time in a long time my sister seemed to look forward to something or someone and I had to kind of tag along make me feel bad, sure it did! But this is Jacob Black for heaven's sake! It's a dog eat dog world when it comes to him. **(Okay is anyone else getting my dog references I keep putting in my chapters?) **

Bella turned into a narrow gravel road that lead to a smaller one story house. _Jacob's house! _He lived there, he slept there, and he _showered_ there! Blood filled my cheeks at the thought, oh my goodness…

Bella threw the truck into park, turned the car off, and we both climbed out. Bella walked over to the bed of her truck and waved. I turned to see who she was waving at and saw the definition of male perfection waving back at her with a toothy grin then ran over to her, I mean us.

"Hey Bella." He said softly, I could practically see the little cupids dancing around his head.

"Heya Jake!" Bella greeted and gave him a tight smile.

"Hey Fiona." I said feeling a bit neglected, yeah I'm here too! Jacob smiled and patted my head. I wanted to give a nasty face but I just couldn't.

"So what's up?" He asked and scratched his head. What is it not normal for Bella to come over in visit? It's not like she's been in an Edward deprived coma for the past few months, oh wait…

"Ehh," She glanced at me, "not a whole lot, what about you?"

"Nothing I guess."

Okay I'm not stupid; I know when I am not wanted. I guess that is a sad thing to know. I felt like a third wheel and they are not even dating! Well they better not be! Usually I'd make myself leave before things got anymore awkward. Like that one time when Mom and an old boyfriend of hers were still in the honeymoon stage and were watching this movie and decided to join them, funny story…

"Hey Fiona," He said my name! "Billy is making some lunch, could you go help him?"

"I guess so, is it his stew?!" I asked, Billy makes the best stew!

"I don't think so but you can go ask." Jacob said and took a step towards Bella; they were both looking at each other. Gosh, I can take a hint.

"Whatever." I said a dragged myself up to the front door. I mumbled, "Jerk" under my breath once I walked inside.

"Hey now! No name calling!" I heard Billy call from the kitchen. I swear that man has the greatest hearing known to man.

"Sorry!" I called and walked into the kitchen.

"No you're not!" Billy said and turned around and gave me a Jacob toothy grin. Well I guess it would be a Billy toothy grin and Jacob gave me a Billy toothy grin because Jacob is his son and he inhe-. Wow I need to stop this inner-rambling!

"Billy, you know me too well!" I said and giggled. He called me over to the kitchen table asked me about what's going on in my life and about boys. I had a feeling that he missed girl talk with his daughters. I made sure to mention a lot about Kyle in hopes he'd relay it back to Jacob, maybe get him jealous. Doubt it though, that boy is on a one-way trip to Bella land.

/*/*/

A couple hours later Bella and I were driving back home with a now empty truck bed. I was in deep thought most of the ride home so there was no talking the entire time until we pulled onto our street.

"Bella I like Jacob." I finally said, Bella gave me strange look. "I like Jake a lot, please don't take him from me." We pulled into out driveway.

"Fiona, Jacob is just a friend. I promise you nothing will happen! Don't worry." She said and gave me a small smile. I believed my big sister.

**I have found my muse again! This hasn't been edited but I will go back and edit it later in the day! I thought you guys deserved a chapter since it's been forever. Life has been insane at the moment. **

**Review!:) **


End file.
